Past
by Voiletkiss
Summary: Rin's life was becoming bad to worst, can one man by the name of Sesshomaru change all that. What memory has Rin forgotten which brought her much happiness. Will Rin ever find it and can she have it once again.
1. Here and Now

I hope you will enjoy this story and I apologise if there are any mistakes in it.

Chapter 1

Everyone wonders is their another civilization out their, some were beyond the galaxy. However no one knew that their was another species which lived amongst the human race. Those were demons the only way a human would be able to tell that they weren't human themselves was because their ears were pointy.

It is the year 2010 things had changed dramatically, Sesshomaru president of one of the highest Japanese companies looked out of his office window. Watching the cars drive by down below and the clueless humans walking along the side path with their brief case. Sesshomaru was a demon and he had hidden his identity for many years.

His long silver hair covered the ears of a demon hiding his true look. Sesshomaru was a smart and intelligent demon. It was no wonder since he became one of the most famous and richest corporation presidents. Sesshomaru's building was the largest in all of Japan and he was very famous among the public eye.

Sesshomaru was known as the number one top bachelor, woman swarmed over him. Sesshomaru wasn't into the whole relationship issue, he would sleep with them and then dump them in the morning. Having that number one person was not in Sesshomaru's category.

Unfortunately for him that would all change by a single meeting with a young junior school student. A girl around the age of 10 with long brunette hair and crystal brown hair was walking to school. Her name was Rin, she lived with her grandmother and grandfather since her parents past away when she was really little. Rin use to have two brothers but they were both involved in a car accident.

Rin had lost her entire family and so had to move in with her grandparents. Rin was lucky to have such caring and loving grandparents. They took Rin in and have been raising her ever since. Rin's house was only 5 minutes away from her school, so every morning she would walk their. It was good living close to school because then Rin would never be late.

At the school gate Rin saw her best friend Eva standing their waiting. Rin and Eva have known each other since the day when Rin moved in with her grandparents six years ago. They both met each other when they were four years old, Eva became Rin's very first friend. They were more like sisters which made Rin very happy, she was always glad that she met Eva.

The school bell went and all the students were heading to their classrooms. Rin and Eva walked in and sat down at their desks. "So Rin did you watch the movie I gave you yesterday" Eva asked. Rin looked at her and just shook her head "m,m no I didn't have time is it ok if I can borrow it for another night". Eva just nodded her head with a smile "sure it's not like I need it back straight away of anything" once the conversation was over their teacher walked in.

"Morning class, now everyone get out your text book so we can begin" the teacher started writing things on the board. The school day went quite quickly and both Rin and Eva walked home together. "Are you getting dropped of again" Rin asked her, "no dad doesn't need to go to work early tomorrow so he said I can walk" Eva replied. "That's good then I don't have to walk by myself again".

Rin and Eva decided to stop at the deli which was just a few minutes away from their house. "I hope your grandma doesn't mind me taking you to the shop" Eva knew Rin's grandparents always worried about her. "Its fine by grandparents went out today and said that they wouldn't be home until five o'clock" Rin told Eva. "Well that's good then you won't get told of like last time".

When they had bought what they wanted both Rin and Eva decided to sit down on the bench outside the shop. They watched cars go by and people walking up and down the street. "Hey Rin have you ever wondered on what you would like to do when your older" Eva asked. "Hmm not really how about you", "I want to become a famous actress just like Julia Roberts" Eva told her.

"You know I never really thought about what I want to do, I guess because I am still just a kid and well I want to enjoy being young before thinking about things like that". Rin might only be 10 years old but she was quite bright for a child. Rin took a sip of her drink when a beautiful white limo pulled up on the other side of the road. Rin watched why a strapping young man stepped out. He had dazzling eyes and the most amazing long hair, to Rin he looked like a god.

"Rin, come in Rin anyone their" Eva was waving her hand in front of Rin's face. "He's so handsome" she said out of the blue. Eva looked towards the direction Rin was looking at and saw the man she was referring to. "Huh oh that's Sesshomaru Inutaisho, he's big in the corporate business" Eva said bringing Rin back to reality. "Sesshomaru Inutaisho, do you know him Eva" Rin asked. "No I don't know him my uncle just happens to work for him".

"So is that were you have heard of him" Rin was now fascinated that her friend actually knew about him. "Well just what my uncle has told me and I've also seen him on TV and stuff, Sesshomaru is like a famous celebrity who makes a lot of money" Eva stood up and stretched. "Well enough talk about him we should be getting back before your grandparents get back". Rin and Eva grabbed their belongings and chucked their rubbish in the bin and then headed home.

Rin said goodbye to Eva and unlocked the front door to get into the house. Her grandma and grandpa weren't home yet. Rin decided to start on her homework and try to get it done before they got back. An hour went by and Rin had finished all her homework but when she looked at the time and it said 5:30 Rin was getting a little worried. "They should have been home half an hour ago" she said to herself. Rin decided to call them and ask were they are and when they were coming home.

The phone kept ringing and no one was picking up 'this is Maria I can't get to the phone at the moment so please leave a message at the sound of the beep'. "Why isn't grandma picking up her phone she usually does". Rin remembered her grandma had left a number on the counter. It was the phone number of the restaurant that they had gone to, Rin rang the place up but the person at the front desk said that no one was their with that description of identity.

Rin hanged up "were are you", two hours went by and it was already after seven. The doorbell rang, Rin ran to the door with a smile on her face thinking it was her grandparents. The moment she opened the door and saw a person standing their wearing a blue uniform Rin's smile disappeared completely. "Are you the granddaughter of Maria and Matthew Himes" the man asked. "Ye…yes" Rin stood their why the man spoke to her.

A thunder struck right when he said the words "they didn't make it I am terribly sorry". Rain started to pore as if the sky was crying along with Rin, she broke down and the tears would not stop. Rin ran and didn't look back she couldn't handle going back into the house. 'Why, why does everyone leave me why do they have to die' that sentence kept running through Rin's head. She ran across the street without looking when two lights appeared out of no where "AAHHH".

"Hang in their, what's her status" Rin could hear voices around her "doctor her heart pressure is slowing down", "ok hand me that now", "doctor were losing her", "alright clear, ready clear.

That's my first chapter another one will come up soon…


	2. Where Am I

Sorry for the wait

Chapter 2

Rin woke up and once her vision came to view, Rin noticed she was some were else. However this some were else was a place she had never seen before. "Were am I" Rin was getting a bit anxious. The last thing Rin remembered were two lights heading towards her and then she blacked out. "How did I get here" Rin started walking trying to see if she could find anyone.

Suddenly the scenery had changed Rin was no longer in the grass field but found herself in a forest. "What's happening" then Rin saw a young girl running, wolves were chasing her. "Oh no that little girls in danger" Rin started running after her, by the time she got their the young girl was dead. Rin slowly turned her over but the moment Rin saw the girls face she stepped back.

"How…how is this possible" the girl lying before Rin looked exactly like her. The similarities in looks and features were the exact same as Rin's. It was as if Rin was looking at herself. Rin soon heard footsteps coming her way so she quickly hid behind a tree. A young man came into the clearing and Rin's eyes even more surprised "It can't be were on earth did he come from".

The young man drawed out his sword and swiped it over the girl. Rin watched as her exact duplicate came back to life. Now everything was just getting weirder and weirder, Rin watched as the girl ran after the man who revived her. "How did Sesshomaru Inutaisho get here". Rin wasn't sure what was happening but her senses told her that it was not over yet.

The scenery changed again and before her was a large castle. Rin walked towards the gates, for some reason it seemed like no one could see her. Rin walked up to a guard and waved her hand in front of his face. Their was no reaction, the guard didn't even look at Rin. "So does this mean that I am invisible to their eyes but how and why" Rin was questioning. Rin walked through the large gates when it opened letting a carriage full of wheat through.

The castle door opened and Rin walked inside and couldn't believe the sites she was seeing. Then running past was the girl who looked exactly like her and a small looking toad thing chasing after her. "Rin come back please you will get in trouble" the toad yelled. "Rin, not only does she look like me but she has the same name" Rin followed them both. Rin spotted them running into a room and the door closed behind them, she couldn't open the door so Rin decided to earsdrop.

Rin could hear a bit of talking going on from inside but it was quite hard to make out what they were saying. The door suddenly opened and a tall figure stood before her and looked down at Rin. It was Sesshomaru he was looking straight at Rin, "you can see me" now this was a surprise. Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed Rin and headed towards another room. Sesshomaru shut the door behind them "tell me how did you get into my castle and how on earth did you get here" Sesshomaru asked.

"It seemed that no one could see me and I am not sure how I got here, all I remember was a vehicle heading towards me and I blacked out" Rin told Sesshomaru the full details. "I see so you're from the future, I take it your name is Rin". It seemed Sesshomaru knew everything about her. "Are you saying I have somehow travelled to the past" Rin was now completely shocked. "Yes you have, the era you are in now is many hundreds of years before your time and it seems that you are the reincarnation of the Rin in this time" Sesshomaru told her.

"Reincarnation", "It is said that only good people from this time may likely be reincarnated in another time, however in some way you were able to come back here and it seems I am the only one who can see you which is quite odd" Sesshomaru couldn't believe that the future Rin was standing right in front of him. She was the exact same age looked the same and smelt the same to Sesshomaru. He wondered though why it was only he who can see Rin and no one else.

"Please tell me how I can get back to my time" Rin asked him, hoping Sesshomaru would know. "That is something that only you can do, Rin you must find the answer to get yourself back home, however the longer you stay here my Rin will slowly disappear" Sesshomaru told her. When Rin heard that she was not sure what to say "but why surely me being here can't do that".

Sesshomaru looked at the girl from the future before him, he knew that if Rin didn't get back to her time the Rin of his time would disappear forever. "What ever the cost you must find your way back" then Sesshomaru left. Rin just stood their when she collapsed on the ground and started crying. Rin didn't want to be the cause of the disappearance of her other self.

Then Rin realised something, if the Rin of this time disappeared then she would coexist in her time. Rin walked through the castle halls still no one could see her at all except for Sesshomaru. Night time was getting close and Sesshomaru could hear small footsteps coming from the hall. The little pitter patter was starting to get on Sesshomaru's nerves. It was one thing about have terrific hearing was you could hear even the slightest sounds.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to this study door and opened it. Rin was about to past Sesshomaru's study when he stopped her. "Rin come with me", Rin watched as Sesshomaru started walking. They were walking for a few minutes when Sesshomaru came to a door. "For the mean time this will be your room, you may stay in my castle until you leave" then Sesshomaru left Rin.

Rin watched Sesshomaru and couldn't believe how kind he was being. She surely would have thought that Sesshomaru might have kicked her out. A few days went by and still Rin hadn't figured away to get back home. When ever Sesshomaru would see Rin he would plain ignore her because many of his servants and guards were around. If they saw their master speaking to something that wasn't even their, they might get the wrong idea. Rin understood this but she was growing uneasy with her stay in Sesshomaru's castle.

Rin sometimes saw Sesshomaru with the other Rin and could see that he was very worried. Rin had to find away to get home before her past self would vanish from thin air. It was something Rin could not bare, she was sleeping on her bed when Rin suddenly felt some sort of presence. She opened her eyes but their was nothing their, when she started hearing voices. "Doctor will she wake up", "I do not know it is hard to say" Rin was sure she heard Eva's voice.

"Eva" then Rin suddenly found herself in a hospital room but it seemed no one could see her. "I'm back but why am I here and my bodies over their" Rin saw Eva speaking to a doctor. "Please doctor please tell me she will wake up" Eva had tears in her eyes. "There is a slight possibility she might wake I can't be certain, waking from a coma is very rare in nowadays you just have to be patient" the doctor left the room.

Eva sat down on the chair beside the bed and grabbed Rin's hand. "Please Rin please wake up you have to". "Eva I am so sorry, if only you could at least hear me but I promise I will find away to get back and wake up" then Rin slowly started to disappear again. She found herself back in her room Rin had been given. "Their must be away to get back and I am going to find it". Rin kept thinking and thinking of a possible way on how to get back to her time.

When it suddenly came to her, Rin ran down to Sesshomaru's study luckily no one else was in their besides him. "I know now I know the way to get back" Rin had a smile on her face. Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing to listen to Rin's suggestion "its you, I know it is you, you're the one who is to help me get back because your not human are you and neither is the Sesshomaru in my time because your one in the same". Sesshomaru was surprised Rin had worked it all out on her own.

It was true even though Rin had been transported to the past Sesshomaru was also the same Sesshomaru in the future. Being a demon means having an immortal life which of course means living for a very long time. Sesshomaru walked up to Rin and bent down, and then all of a sudden he kissed Rin on the lips. Rin's eyes opened with surprise then a light started glowing around her.

"For a young human child you are very bright, the next time I see you will be in the future for you are the reincarnation of the Rin in this time and our meeting would be decided by fate or destiny" it was the last words Rin heard from Sesshomaru before she completely disappeared from his sight.

Eva had fallen asleep when she felt Rin's hand moving ever so slightly between hers. Eva woke to see Rin looking straight back at home. "Hey, sorry to have worried you so" Eva gave Rin a big hug. It had been a month since Rin had woken from her coma and she had visited her grandparent's graves. "I am doing well at the moment, Eva's parents had offered to let me stay with them" a tear started to run down Rin's face. "I am so sorry I wasn't their for your funeral I wish I had been, I am going to miss you both so much, tell mum, dad, Jeremy and David that I love them and miss them as well" Rin soon left the grave sight and headed back to the car.

Rin then saw a tall figure with long silver hair standing near a tree and smoking a cigarette. Rin walked over to him and the closer she got the better look Rin got of him. "Your Sesshomaru Inutaisho am I correct" Rin asked him, the man looked down at her. "Nope you have the wrong person" he dropped his cigarette bud and stepped on it before walking of. "I know that it is your name and that your not human as well" that made the man stop in his tracks.

"You are Sesshomaru Inutaisho and that their was a time were the two of us had met, I remember the exact words you told me when I had gone back to the past and they were 'next time I see you will be in the future and our meeting would be decided by fate or destiny" Rin said. Sesshomaru turned around to look at the young ten year old, he walked towards her. It made Rin feel a little uneasy "for a young human child you are very bright" was all he said.

Well I hope the chapter was alright and that you're enjoying this story.


End file.
